The Day That Was Crazy
by harrypotterdude
Summary: Harry Potter and Ron find a mysterious cloak, then everything goes haywire.


We find Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasley, hurrying to get to Potions Class. "Do you think this is it?" asked Harry. "Let us see then." said Ron. Harry opened the large, brown, and very tall door. It opened with a loud creak. Inside, it wasn't even a class, but it was a room full of magical thingies and flibberturgers and many other great things. "I bet Fred and George would love to get their hands on this thing." said Ron. "Look Harry, it's a cloak that maked you invisible, silent, and also, a gas." said Ron. "What do you mean?" asked Harry. "Well, what I mean by gas is, people can go through you, you are ghostlike." replied Ron. "Wicked." said Harry. "Try it on there Harry." said a rough and scratchy voice. Towering over them was Hagrid.  
  
"We were just looking for Potions class." said Ron. "Well you should'a been lookin' around a bit harder' now, shouldn' ee." Hagrid said. "Throw the cloak over the both of us Harry, otherwise we'll both get expelled." Ron whispered to Harry. At hearing this, Harry pulled the cloak over his and Ron's head, and they both dissapeared. "Knew they wer' goin to do that'." said Hagrid chuckling. Mrs. Norris was right behind them wehn it happened. She was there, then she was off to Filtch.  
  
It was as if they were going through time. Harry and Ron had put on the cloak and had dissapeared, but not in the school, to a place they didn't know. "Ron, you were wrong about this cloak, it must send you to another place." Harry said. "Well, look at that, it's a dragon." Ron exclaimed. "It's dead." said Harry as he pulled out his wand. He mumbled a word, and the Dragon split into two, spilling guts all over the floor. "Yuk!" screamed Ron, as he was covered in the Dragon's intestines. Soon however, he somehow got them off. He was covered in blood for head to toe, and had dragon stomach all over his feet. Harry had it worse, he got hit by the heart, and had dissapeared inside it.  
  
Harry was inside the heart and fighting to get out. He pulled out his wand, and mumbled a word, the heart started to pump again. He figured, that if it started pumping again, it would shoot off him. He was right about the shooting part, but about the heart slipping off him, it was the first animal organ space ship.  
  
"Where did you take them Hagrid?" asked Filtch who was out of breath. "Take who?" asked Hagrid. "Don't play dumb with me." Filtch said angrily. "Oh, ya' mean Arry' and Ron." "They jus' put on a cloak, and away' they go." replied Hagrid. "I'll find out about this, and when I do, you'll be fired as gamekeeper before you could say-....." said Filtch as he was cut off. "Oh shut up!" said Hagrid angrily. "You try anythin' of the sor' and I'll, I'll challenge ya' to a wrestlin' match." said Hagrid happily. Hagrid had just walked away, when Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Harry. Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the flying heart, "Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted Ron. The heart stopped in midair, and Harry just slipped right out. It was quite a sight, Harry was covered in Dragon blood, and he had pumping veins all over his body. "I wonder why this Dragon was down here." said Ron. "How can you think of that, we need to get out of here!" screamed Harry. "Allright, but how do you suppose we do that?" asked Ron. "Who knows?" said Harry. "We'll just have to look around." said Ron.  
  
As they both started jogging down a dark passageway, a black cloaked figure popped out of the air. "So we meet again, Harry Potter!" said the hooded figure. "What is it?" whispered Ron. "I don't know." replied Harry. "I, am Professor Quirrel's spirit, Tom Riddle's ghost, Professor Moody's eye, and your little rat's bones, Harry and Ron." said the voice. "Y-y-y- your Lord V-v-voldemort." said Harry and Ron together astonished.  
  
"Harry and Ron are in danger." said Professor Dumbledore. "Whatcha sayin'?" asked Hagrid. "He said, Harry and Ron are in danger!" said Filtch. "I know what he said." said Hagrid angrily. "How are they in danger?" asked Filtch. "Let me show you." said Professor Dumbledore. Suddenly, Dumbledore started spinning around in circles, when he stopped, they were amazed. There stood Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, I am Lord Voldemort, and guess what, I am at full power, so I have conducted a spell, which makes me to be able to be in two places at once, and the other me, has just possesed Professor Dumbledore's body, and you will soon die." said Voldemort red-eyed. "I won't give up withoou a fight!" yelled Harry, as he pulled out his wand. "Me to!" yelled Ron, but when he said this, you could sense fear in his voice. "Ah, so noble, so strong, yet so stupid. You dare try to over power Voldemort, even when I have only have my power, I may still kill you. For when you die, I will enjoy watching maggots infest your bodies, and bees making nest out of you, and vampires taking the rest of your damn life away! For when you are gone, I shall take over the world, and the muggles won't have a chance, and neither will you wizards and witches!" yelled Voldemort. Now that he said this, he looked quite bigger. "You will not kill us, for we will kill you!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Sir, I see great power coming from Hogwarts." said a co-worker at the Ministry of Magic. "It's You-Know-Who." said another Co-Worker. "Contact Azkaban, get all the wizards and witches and have them get over there to stop him, cause this means war!" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Crap! Run for ya' little lives." yelled Hagrid. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Filtch as he was hit by a killing curse. Filtch lay dead on the floor. Next to him, fell Hagrid, not dead, just stunned. Voldemort walked down a corridor to a large fat lady in a portrait. "Password?" asked the Fat Lady. "Die!" yelled Voldemort. The Portrait had begun to flame, soon, it was just a pile of ash smoking on the floor. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed a first year Gryffindor in the common room. "RUN, IT'S LORD VOLDEMORT!" screamed the first year. Soon, the room was just a floor of dead students.  
  
"Oh my." whispered Hermione to herself. As Voldemort was killing her fellow students, her and Neville were hiding in a corner of the room. Both of them got up as they saw him leave. "Whew!" said Neville. "I know, he's gone." said Hermione. "I wonder where Harry and Ron are?" asked Neville. "I don't know." replied Hermione, as blood curling screams came from outside the portrait hole.  
  
"Come on now guys, and woman, let's get him." yelled Mr.Weasley. Millions and millions of brooms were whipping through the air towards Hogwarts. Of course, they had a charm put on everbody that made them invisible to the muggle eyes. Soon, the brooms landing on Hogwarts grounds. At the very same moment, everybody pulled out their wands, "Let's get him!" screamed the crowd as they ran towards the school.  
  
Beneath all of this, there was a grueling battle going on, and this was between two 7th years and the most powerful dark wizard of all time. "Your done for!" screamed Voldemort. "Harry had bewitched the walls to go against Voldemort, but every time a wall came to crush him, he would just blast it away. Also, nobody knew Harry could run on walls, so he took this to his advantage. "Come out my friends!" screamed Harry at the top of his lungs in Parselmouth language. Soon, millions of snakes had come out of the cracks in the walls, and looked at Harry. "Get him." yelled Harry, as he pointed at Voldemort. The snakes jerked there heads in Voldemort's direction, and as if they were waves, they began to flood toward Voldemort. As they began to try to kill him, Voldemort started to blast the snakes away, but soon, he couldn't over power them anymore, and he just gave up trying. (Now let me bring you out of the story for a moment, even though Voldemort is a Parselmouth to, the other half of his body has that power)  
  
Soon though, it looked as if the snakes had won, but soon, they became limp, and out came Voldemort. "I have sucked their energy and am more powerful. Now you will die!" yelled Voldemort.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled the angry crowd, as they burst in the Great Hall, their stood Voldemort. Each and every witch and wizards said a different spell or charm, or curse at the same time, and the result was a disaster. All the magic had combined and rushed toward Voldemort, as it hit him, he was still standing. "Fools! You think you could stop Dumbledore's and Voldemort's spirits combined? This room is cursed, in exactly 30 seconds, you will all die!" yelled Voldemort triumphantly. Everyone gasped at the same time, then in one second, there was a mad dash for the door, when they tried to open it, it was locked! "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 , 2, 1!" yelled Voldemort in a happy tone. All the witches and wizards fell at the same time, only one was left standing, and that was Mr.Weasley.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Ron. "Run!" screamed Harry. They ran and ran, with Voldemort close behind them. "You know, maybe Voldemort only had wizarding strength, what about his physical strength?" asked Harry thoughtfully. "What are you talking about?" asked Ron. "Well, maybe Voldemort can't fight, like hand to hand combat." replied Harry. "Worth a try." said Ron. Harry stopped and looked at Voldemort, Voldemort did the same. Suddenly, the wand flew out of Voldemort's hands. Harry had knocked it away. "Why you little damn fool. Now you will die, but first, your friend must first." said Voldemort. "Kill him!" yelled Voldemort in Parselmouth. (For now, the two Voldemort's had been combined, which is more than enough to kill anyone). A giant snake popped out of the ground suddenly, it looked at Ron, then at Harry, then at Voldemort, it lunged at Ron. Ron's face was white as the snake cornered him. "Stop, don't listen, go away!" stammered Harry. The snake slowly slithered away.  
  
Back up at the Great Hall, Voldemort had dissapeared, he had gone to his other self. Now there stood Dumbledore as stiff as ever. "Let's go!" said Mr. Weasley. "Hold on, come here, I need help in walking." said Dumbledore weakly. Mr. Weasley slowly walked over. For he was suspicious. When he got over to Dumbledore, he had his wand out. "What are you doing Dumbledore?" asked Mr.Weasley. "Simply unlocking the doors." said Dumbledore. Mr.Weasley thought this was normal and helped him along. Soon, Dumbledore said a few words, that Mr.Weasley didn't understand. "May you be in peace." said Dumbledore. In a second flat, the great hall was covered in guts, and blood. It was Mr.Weasley's body, on one side of the room however, sat a heart, still pumping.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Dumbledore. He had started a fire, and had started to cook the remaining parts of Mr. Weasley. In a hour or so, he had begun to eat. First he ate the brains with a spoon, to make sure that he got all the nerves, then the heart, which was much like chicken, and then the lungs, which tasted like Mrs. Norris the cat, and so on. After he was done eating, he said, "Now for desert." Dumbledore said to himself. He pulled out, what looked like a little dragon, and, well, you know what happened.  
  
"This means war." said Harry. "Well, I do what I can." said Voldemort. Voldemort had just got his wand back from the ground, though, keeping a good watch on Harry. He then said a very queer word, "Lucotos," then, Ron blew to pieces.  
  
  
  
Hermione and Neville started to run down the passageway to get to the Great Hall. She was almost there, when she bumped into Professor Snape. "What are you doing by running?" asked Snape. "Trying to get to the Great Hall." replied Hermione out of breath. "Well, you don't run in the halls." said Snape angrily. "Professor, Voldemort is in the building." said Neville. "Nonsense. How would he get in here with Professor Dumbledore as the headmaster?" asked Snape. "You see all the bodies around, don't you notice the pictures burned?" asked Hermione angrily. "50 points from Gryffindor for you backtalking, and another 10 points for your running Ms.Granger." said Snape. "I never knew he was so thick-headed." whispered Hermione to herself.  
  
Back in the Great Hall, Dumbledore and cleaned up the mess he had made with a magical spell. "Fine dinner I had tonight. I wonder what all the ruckus is about?" asked Dumbledore silently to himself.  
  
Then it happened, Harry had just performed a very powerful spell, it knocked Voldemort into the wall. Voldemort slowly got up. In the wall, there was a dent. "You idiot! Do you know what you have done? You will pay, and so will all your damn friends!" Voldemort yelled in rage. Although Voldemort didn't know it, Harry had performed a spell which sucks the energy out of you oppenent, and you get his life force. "I just have to dodge him long enough to get his energy." Harry whispered to himself. Harry was everywhere for the next 3 hours. Jumping here and there, avoiding curses, spells, and charms. Every now and then, Harry would perform one himself. Then Voldemort looked kind of funny, his face had gone pale, and his wand dropped out of his hand. "Why you!" were the last words Voldemort spoke, then a great burst of energy rushed into Harry. "Whew, all done." Harry then performed a spell which brings the dead back to life. Ron's body parts were pulled back together. "Thanks Harry, I owe you one." Ron said. "Don't mention it." Harry replied.  
  
Harry and Ron threw the cloak back on and went back to Hogwarts. With a little help from some friends, the school went back to normal. Nobody was dead, for they were brought to life, and Dumbledore was no longer a cannibal. The school had a celebration, and all was well, or was it?  
  
(Little did Harry know, that in a few days, the evil of Voldemort's power, would soon reach him. And when that happens, he would be even more powerful, and more evil than Lord Voldemort! See the sequel to this story soon, it is called, "The Day That Was Crazy 2!")  
  
  
  
Back in the secret area of the cloak, lay Lord Voldemort dead. Or was he? 


End file.
